


Bloody Idiot

by Ameera



Series: Short Prompts from Tumblr [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: #10 "You are a bloody idiot, you know that?" As requested by eilu on tumblr.Julian has connected some dots and confronts Garak in his shop.





	Bloody Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [You are a bloody idiot, you know that?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829441) by [RavenTores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores)



“You are a bloody idiot, you know that?” Julian laughed as he walked into Garak’s shop.

 

“Hello to you too, doctor.” Garak smiled. “Anything I can help you with?” 

 

“Helpful?” Julian scoffed. “You? Unlikely!” He crossed his arms with an amused smirk.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I hadn’t realized you only came here to scold me.” Garak countered. This was an interesting way to begin the conversation. Garak was curious as to where it would go.

 

“You’re the one who established debate and argument as the basis of our interactions.” Julian pointed out. “Of course, that’s what makes you a bloody idiot.”

 

“If you can’t handle a good argument, I’m sorry.” Garak shrugged. “I thought you were enjoying our lunches.”

 

“Oh, I have been.” Julian walked over to the work table and leaned on it. “Immensely, in fact.”

 

“So then why am I an idiot?” 

 

“Because you thought I wouldn’t find out that you’ve been flirting.” Julian smiled. Garak froze. Oh no. “Or you thought I’d figure it out without any damned assistance from you, so you’ve wasted all this time.”

 

“Doctor, what are you talking about?” He feared this day would come. Julian would discover his feelings and laugh in his face.

 

“Miles told me Cardassians flirt through argument.” Julian explained. “Which means you’ve been practically begging me to do this.” He grabbed Garak by the collar and kissed him. “But you know, you could have just made a real move ages ago.”

 


End file.
